Summer Sky
by Lord Jupi
Summary: Summer. The time of love and randomness. But something sinister is happening. What would you do if you left and came back to find your girlfriend stolen by your worst enemy? Insanity. Summary changed! OMG! OMG! OMG! WOOT! COMPLETED!
1. The Lovers & A Letter

Jupi: Im here with my first ficcy! Yay!

Chibi Kirby: I'm his favorite muse!

Jupi: No, you're my 2nd favorite! -.-

Chibi Kirby: WHAT!

Rayquaza: I'm his favorite!

Jupi: That's right! Now to the story!

Chibi Kirby: pouts Well...Beware of fluff & language.

Rayquaza: Jupi doesn't own Golden Sun. Don't let him have it, Camelot, or the world will be in ruins.

Golden Sun: Summer Sky

Chapter 1Lovers & Letters

Well, it's happening. Again.

Summer, the time of year when all is calm, love blossoms, and Kirby's trying to take everyone's Game Boy.

Of course, the latter was always happening in Vale.

"Damn!" shouted Dalton. The 19 year-old Jupiter Adept pushed past Isaac & Piers. "Give back my Game Boy!" he shouted, and continued chasing Kirby, followed closely by Mia, his girlfriend.

Kirby looked back and saw Dalton gaining. "Catch me if you can!" said Kirby, and sucked up a skateboard and became Wheel Kirby. Then he zoomed away with Dalton's Lavender Game Boy Advance SP.

Dalton skidded to a stop, and Mia collided with him, making them collapse in a heap. They looked at each other & laughed. Then Dalton & Mia untangled themselves and got up. "Whew..." sighed Dalton. He ran his fingers through his vivid purple hair. " That's the last Game Boy I had. Crap!"

Then, in a flash of aquamarine & violet, Mia had Dalton pinned to the ground. Her angelic gaze pierced through his hazelnut eyes and melted his heart to the core. This made him blush a brilliant shade of ruby. "Oh, Dalton, you never know when surprises may come up." said Mia. Then she and Dalton rolled in the grass without a care in the world, laughing.

Meanwhile, Isaac & Piers were watching them.

Piers was smiling at the couple. "Don't they make just the best couple, Isaac?" he asked. "Not in the slightest." said Isaac. Piers looked at him questionably. From that point on, he decided to watch Isaac carefully.

_The next day..._

Mia woke up happily, yawning and stretching. She then went to Dalton's room. But she didn't expect what greeted her when she got there.

A note was on the door. She took it and read it.

_Dear Mia or whoever reads this,_

_I have left for Contigo with Ivan. Ivan learned that Hama needed us Jupiter Adepts through telepathy. We have not learned the reason, but I will inform you all when we find out. Also, whoever reads this, tell Sheba to take the Teleport Lapis and Teleport to Contigo. Hama said it was too dangerous for her to come with us or to come during the night. This may be related to why we are needed. We don't expect to be back for about a week & a half. _

_Sincerely,_

_Dalton_

Mia did not understand this, but neither did Dalton or Ivan. She then woke up Sheba and showed her the note. Before she left, Sheba said, "Mia, you should try to stay away from Isaac. Piers informed me he's been acting strange lately." Mia thanked her and watched Sheba disappear into thin air.

Then she went downstairs and showed everyone else the note. After everyone left to start their day(s), Mia went to the kitchen, got breakfast, and thought about what she would do that day. She decided that she would take a walk around Vale and see what might be happening around the newly rebuilt town.

But Isaac had different plans for her. "Finally," he said, "with Dalton gone, Mia will be mine and I will get revenge on Jenna!" Isaac remembered how she had double-crossed him.

**Flashback**

_Isaac had taken a break from a long training session with Felix. He was just about to go to his house when he heard something that sounded like Jenna giggling. Then he looked and saw Jenna with Piers. Piers was blushing with embarrassment and smiling. _

_"Of course I will, silly!" he heard Jenna say. Isaac thought that Piers had just asked Jenna out. A vein throbbed on his forehead, and his face twisted into a terrifyingly over-accurate description of angry. He ran away with a face obviously full of total rage, but he was crying. Anybody who watched him would and could see the salty tears flowing behind him._

**End Flashback**

Isaac steamed with rage at the thought. "Damn that bitch of a traitor!" he hissed. "But today, everything will change." He smiled malevolently. "Everything will change."

Mia had finished her breakfast and gone outside. It was a blissfully sunny day and the birds were chirping. She then started to walk. She thought about what Dalton might be doing about now, when she suspected that somebody was following her.

She turned around - and saw nothing. She then shrugged, turned back and she resumed her walk. All of a sudden, she was hit hard in the back by something, and about three seconds later, the only thing she could think about was a certain blonde Venus Adept-Isaac.

Jupi: Cliffy! I am soooo evil! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rayquaza: R-iight... Ummm... reviews are appreciated.

Chibi Kirby: No, reviews are necessary! Jupi said he won't update until he gets 6 or 7 reviews!

Rayquaza: sweatdrops Not good...

Jupi: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Next time on Summer Sky: Chapter 2Dalton & Ivan's Adventure


	2. Ivan and Dalton's Adventure

Jupi: Alright! Finally! Chapter 2!

Chibi Kirby & Rayquaza: YAY!

Random People in Audience: YAY!

Jupi: I got a bit of inspiration, even without reviews, so I decided, "What the crap." Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Chibi Garet: On with the show!

Chibi Sheba: I LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

Jupi: Camelot owns Golden Sun. I heard that the next GS game, if they make it, will be (probably) for GameCube. YAY!

Golden Sun Summer Sky

Chapter 2 Ivan and Dalton's Adventure

"Dalton!" screamed Ivan, "Get up here, NOW!" Dalton heard Ivan's shout and ran outside with his Soul Brand and found himself face-to-face with a giant Sea Serpent. Dalton looked down at his Soul Brand, then at the Sea Serpent. He threw his Soul Brand back into his room.

"Huh?" said Ivan, while pulling out his Phaeton's Blade. "Are you mad?"

Dalton then closed his eyes and tilted his head upward. Then he stuck his hand up in the air. Suddenly, particles started flying toward Dalton's hand. They came and came until a mechanical hilt with a button on the side. He then opened his eyes and grinned at Ivan. Ivan grinned back and sheathed his Phaeton's Blade.

The monster saw it's opportunity and lunged at Dalton. Then Dalton looked at the serpent, grinned evilly, and shouted,"FEAR MY ALMIGHTY AUTHOR POWERS!" Dalton then activated the lightsaber and jumped at the monster, and with one of those cool electronical laserish swishing noises, Dalton had cut off the serpents head and landed safely & swiftly. The serpent's body lay lifeless on the deck, and Dalton and Ivan grinned at each other.

Then the body started shaking. Dalton & Ivan could only watch in plain horror as the monster grew 2 heads and the fight began.

Sea Serpent King appears!

Dalton casts Thunder Card!

Dalton threw a card at the monster and it swells up and plasma bolts come out and strike the serpent, which screams in pain.

Sea Serpent King takes OMFG! It takes 20000 damage!

Ivan's Phaeton's blade let's out a howl! Light Surge Pwnage!

Bursts of light rain down on the monster which yells in agony, then Ivan jumps swiftly up to the monsters face. The sky becomes vivid black and Ivan slashes the monster in the face. Big letters appear saying "OWN3D!" and then everything turns back to normal.

The serpent reeled back and forth in pain.

Dalton unleashes Gale!

A djinni appeared out of thin air. It took a deep breath and blew. It's breath created a huge gale that blew the Serpent King off the boat and to who knows where.

Well, we know.

Saturos stood at the Venus Lighthouse Aerie.

"Finally!" he said. "Now I can rule the world! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha cough, cough.. ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..."

About 2 hours later...

"...ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Suddenly, a giant sea serpent collided with him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Saturos as he, once again, tumbled back into the beacon.

Meanwhile, Dalton's ship, the _Hurricane_, was docked at Contigo.

"Hama! It's so good to see you!" said Ivan embracing his sister in a long time no see hug. She returned the hug with a smile.

Then she pulled away and her face got serious.

"I have called you here because I have learned some things. First, I have learned the location of Anemos. And second, The 2 Children of Anemos are needed there.

"Woah, wait a second. 2? I'm one, but then, whose the other?" asked Sheba.

Hama turned very solemn. "Dalton."

All eyes turned to him.

"You're kidding." said Dalton, gaping.

Hama looked him straight in the eye. She wasn't kidding.

Dalton fainted onto the ground.

"...Dalton?"

"Uhhh...huh?"

Dalton got up.

awkward silence...

"I am from Anemos!" he whooped.

"He obviously likes that." said Sheba.

Dalton took one look at Sheba, and hugged her.

"Sister!" he said, cuddling Sheba in a death grip, and making them look... pretty cute together.

"SISTER!" yelled Sheba.

Hama nodded. "Yes, you two were born from the same parents. He must have learned that somehow during his period of unconsciousness." Sheba shrugged and returned Dalton's hug.

After the two broke apart, which was about 5 minutes later, Hama continued. "Now, go to the portal of Anemos, and help them with whatever problem has arisen."

The three found the Portal, and looked at one another.

"This is it, then?" asked Sheba.

"Most likely." said Dalton, resisting the urge to hug Sheba again.

"Well, let's go!" said Ivan, trying to seem heroic.

The three stepped into the portal, and the unknown.

Jupi: Ooooohh, yeah! Next chapter, we will see what's going on with the others back at Vale. We will also see what is going on with the Contigan and Children of Anemos.

Chibi Sheba is squeezing the life out of Chibi Dalton.

Chibi Dalton is blushing. :P

Chibi Ivan is glaring at the two.

Jupi: HEY! STOP KILLING MY CHIBI SELF, SHEBA!

Chibi Sheba ignores him and contiues squeezing Chibi Dalton.

Chibi Ivan and Jupi get extremely angry.

Jupi/Ivan: $HT!

Chibi Felix: EEEEEE! Review before Jupi and Ivan unleash their horrible wrath and inflict serious pain on us!

Next Chapter: Apocalypse


	3. The Apocalypse

No crud, just right to the story.

Golden Sun: Summer Sky

Chapter 3: Apocalypse

Anemos wasn't at all like they thought.

It was more.

The sweet smell of strawberries drifted through their nostrils, and they inhaled it with a relaxed feeling.

Angels were everywhere. All the people were angels, with little wings sticking out of their backs, and haloes over their heads.

There was also a fountain that many people bathed in. The water was pure, and when it touched the surface, bubbles frothed out, for...obvious reasons.

Also the town was clean and alluring. It was too much for them. There was even a variety of shops scattered around the place. Anemos was a big city, and the shops covered a fourth of it. The fountain took up half!

It was paradise. It was Heaven. It was more than that, but they couldn't describe it.

Sheba had already slipped into the fountain, already sighing out of relaxation. Ivan noticed this and slipped in next to her. The two snuggled together in the fountain, the smell of the strawberries hypnotizing their minds.

The only one immune to this was Dalton.

"WTF ARE YOU TWO DOING!" he screamed causing all the noise in the city to mute, and everyone to stare at him.

He slapped his forehead in disgust, oblivious to the stares he was getting.

"Okay, screw this!" he said impatiently. He walked towards the mountains, leaving the two to their...business.

He reached the top of Mount Riven (A.N: Zzzzzzzzzzzz...huh?)

and sat there. He just sat. He had no clue what to do and neither did those 2...blonde midgets back there. He harumphed and started into his period of meditation.

Meanwhile, something different was going on.

"Finally." said a cool, calm voice. "It is done."

Alex threw back his head and laughed his evil cackle.

Eventually, they had done what they needed in Anemos, which was provide the city with supplies, and they were already on their way back. As a matter of fact, they were halfway to Vale from Vault.

Sorry. Now they're at Vale.

The first thing that happened when they came back was a crying Jenna flew into his arms. He embraced her by instinct and tried to comfort her.

"Jenna, Jenna, what's the matter?" he asked.

"I-I-I-I tried to get through to h-her b-but I c-c-couldn't!" she choked. Then she started crying harder.

"Get through to who?" he asked, becoming very solemn. He didn't like the sound of this.

"M-m-m-mia!" she choked. "She's with Isaac!"

Dalton's heart almost stopped beating. He ran to look for them.

And then he found them.

The two were kissing.

Then he saw Isaac give him a malevolent, evil, and twisted smirk.

Then he kissed Mia again.

Something in Dalton's fragile mind snapped. He fell and let the tears fall freely to the ground.

His only girlfriend..._gone. Stolen._

He got up and ran. He ran past everyone he knew. He ran straight out of Vale.

He stopped somewhere around Vault.

It had been abandoned. It was a ghost town. Dalton fell once again to the ground and cried even more.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around to find...Alex.

"Heartbroken, are we?" he asked.

Dalton just nodded.

"You want her back, don't you?"

Again, Dalton nodded.

"Then join me, and I will help you get her back.

Dalton snapped. He would never be the same. He stood up and walked over towards Alex.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Excellent." Alex laughed once more, and this time, so did Dalton.

Everyone except Isaac and Mia had formed a party. They had no idea what to do.

"Okay, maybe we could kill Isaac?" asked Garet.

"No, Garet. No excessive violence." said Jenna.

"Aw, man!" exclaimed Garet.

"Maybe we should-" Sheba began, but then she twitched and her eyes slid out of focus. They all stared at her. Then her eyes slid back into focus and she collapsed, panting heavily.

"Nonono, this can't be true, NONONONONO!" she screamed.

Ivan grabbed her and asked, "Sheba, what's wrong?"

She looked back at them all with fearful eyes and said, "Dalton...has...joined...Alex."

Everyone just gaped at her. There were also a few gasps among the group.

Felix stood up. "Look, I'm going to stop them. Whose with me?" he asked.

Every single person raised their hand.

"Then let's go."

They did not expect what they saw when they left Vale.

A barren wasteland.

All the trees had been simply annihilated and the ground scorched.

"Wha-wha-what is going on here!" asked Piers.

Then they noticed a big ball of power in front of Vault.

They all headed toward it.

When they reached it, it spoke. "Why, hello." it hissed. "Fancy meeting you here."

They all recognized that voice. They just couldn't believe it.

"D-d-d-dalton?" asked Felix.

"Yes." the voice of Dalton hissed. The ball turned around to reveal Dalton with a menacing cape and flaming red eyes.

To be honest, they were scared as hell.

"Why don't you stay, enjoy the party, and have a blast," hissed Dalton. Dullahan stomped up next to him and created a Formina Sage.

"-before you DIE!" finished Dalton.

Dullahan brought his powerful magical attack on every one. They were scattered across the ground.

Dalton just sneered at their fate.

" Why...Dalton?...why..." Felix asked weakly, before passing out.

Dalton cackled and continued his search. He found Sheba's body and picked up. Then he vanished.

Dalton suddenly Teleported in front of Alex.

"I have brought her, sire." he said, handing Sheba's body to him.

"Excellent." Alex said in a Mr. Burns kind of way. He took a purple sack and put his hand in it and pulled out a strange black powder. He put some of this black powder into Sheba's mouth.

Sheba suddenly grew a bit darker, and she also had a menacing cape. She suddenly opened her now vivid red eyes and stood up.

"How do you feel, Sister?" asked Dalton in a low hiss.

She looked at him and smiled evilly. "It feels good to be alive!" she hissed. The two quickly kissed one another.

All three of them, Alex, Dalton, and Sheba, all shared a cruel laugh that shook the Earth to it's very core.

Wow. Who knew being evil could be so much fun? (grins like a psycho)

WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chibi Isaac: Please review before Jupi goes insane.

Chibi Dalton: HEY, YOU EVIL ASSHOLE! GIVE BACK MIA! (steals Mia back, sticks tongue out him, and kisses Mia)

Chibi Mia: (blushes and wholeheartedly returns the kiss)

Rayquaza: Just review, that's the whole point.

NO FAIR! How come you get to have Mia? Curse you, smaller version of myself!

Chibi Dalton: MLEAH! (sticks tongue out at him)

GAAAAAAAAHHH!


	4. The Hot Dog Eating Pikachu

Again, no crud.

Golden Sun: Summer Sky

Chapter 4: The Hot Dog Eating Pikachu

Destruction.

Death.

It was looming, and all of Weyward knew it, too.

Every day since what everyone called 'the incident', the sky had always been gray and gloomy.

Right now, Piers had found out what Isaac did, and he was angry.

Actually, angry was the understatement of the year.

"WHY?" he screamed at Isaac, furious and sad at the same time. "Why did you do this to Mia? To Dalton? To Jenna?"

"BECAUSE YOU STOLE JENNA FROM ME!" was Isaac's loud reply.

"...? Oh... you saw that, didn't you? Well, no I didn't ask her out. I asked her to help me with my dating problem. I had trouble asking out this girl, and she helped me." Piers blushed as he said this.

Isaac gaped. "Wha...wha...what? Really?"

Piers nodded.

Isaac smiled happily.

"What's going on down here? The racket woke me up." Isaac turned, still smiling, to see Jenna herself standing at the bottom of the stairs.

His smile melted.

Isaac rushed up to her and kissed her.

Jenna blushed.

"Jenna," he began, "I regret what I have done, and I beg for your forgiveness."

Jenna smiled and kissed him.

Isaac blushed too, and then returned the kiss. The two melded into one another and they kissed for a long time.

Then Isaac let go. He knew some thing had to be done. He snapped his fingers happily.

/\/\/\/\/VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Mia blinked.

"Huh?" she said "Where..where am I?" She looked next to her and found Felix next to her.

"Oh, you're awake." said Felix. Then he gave her a detailed explanation of what happened.

"Isaac...he's such a kind-hearted boy. How could he do that?" she said.

There was a long pause.

"I'm going after Dalton." she said.

"But-" Felix protested.

"Be quiet. I've made up my mind. Get everybody. I can prove I will be able to purge him of evil."

He obeyed.

She looked down at the Pokè Ball hanging on the violet chain around her neck.

"Dalton... I'll save you yet."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Well, the world will be ours in a matter of time. Hmm... which city should we conquer first?" asked Alex.

"Anemos!" shouted Sheba and Dalton at the same time.

"Well then," Alex chuckled, " Anemos it is."

Pit pat pit pat pit pat.

"Seems we have some intruders outside." said Sheba.

"I'll take care of them." said Dalton, and he disappeared in a huge explosion of darkness like enemies in the Zelda: Windwaker game do when you kill them.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

They had _all _gone to the cave this time. Isaac and Jenna were leading, Mia was making up the back, and everyone else was in between. Just before they entered the cave, they heard an explosion behind them.

They turned, and there he was. Dalton, in all his glory.

So you've returned. And you've brought that traitor Isaac, and..." He trailed off when he saw Mia. His eyes widened. The others grinned. Mia wasn't lying when she said she could do it.

"...Mia." He goggled at her. When did...

They noticed something about him. His hair had changed from black to black with his trademark vivid purple hair streaked across it, and his eyes weren't as red as before. He was starting to look more like a Jupiter Adept and less like a Mars Adept. Mia was already affecting him. That was a good sign.

Mia stepped forward. "Dalton, please, come back to me." she said. "I..I..I love you."

That triggered something in Dalton's brain. He clutched his head. His hair turned all vivid purple, but his eyes turned totally red. Then his hair turned black but his eyes turned his original hazelnut color. Then vivid purple hair and hazelnut eyes. Then black hair and red eyes. He kept flashing different colors. Everyone stepped back in fear, except Mia.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Alex suddenly kneeled over in pain.

"What's wrong?" Sheba asked.

"He's breaking hold..." Alex said.

Sheba gasped angrily. "Damn!" she swore.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Dalton was flashing faster. Suddenly he turned a golden yellow and stood up with his head facing the sky. He was lifted into the air.

(Starts playing Super Mario 64 Vanish Cap theme.)

Everybody saw a sun rise up from him.

"Is that the..." began Jenna.

"...Golden Sun?" finished Ivan.

Suddenly, it exploded into three different parts. One slammed into Dalton. Another slammed into Isaac. The last one zoomed into the cave and hit Alex. Each person absorbed the golden power they were hit by.

(Vanish Cap theme ends.)

(Super Mario 64 Wing Cap theme starts.)

Suddenly an orange light erupted from Isaac and a purple from Dalton. They wrapped around one another. A blue light suddenly came from the cave. They all intertwined. Suddenly, a blast of orange and blue hit Dalton, a blast of blue and purple hit Isaac, and a blast of orange and purple zoomed into the cave.

Dalton flashed once, then twice, then a third time, and all the alchemic power was spread out and hit everyone except Isaac.

Dalton then floated towards the ground, and landed with a soft thud.

His hair was vivid purple and his eyes were a hazelnut color.

Mia's eyes filled with tears of joy.

He was back.

He got up and grabbed Mia.

(Wing Cap theme ends.)

(Super Mario 64 Metal Cap theme starts playing.)

They embrace and kiss, kissing as if there wasn't a care in the world.

Then the sky turned totally black. There was a sudden flash and the sky redeemed it's famous blue color.

(Metal Cap Theme ends.)

"Dalton..." said Mia. "I've had something to give you. And now, its yours.

She took the violet Pokè Ball chain off her neck and put it around his.

It matched perfectly.

He took the ball off the chain and threw it in the air. "Go, Pokè Ball!" he shouted.

A flash filled the area.

A Pikachu with lime green cheeks and regular green back markings and a tail mark popped out. What stood out was it was eating a hot dog smothered in ketchup.

"Pika!" it said happily, and took a huge bite out of the hot dog.

Dalton picked it up and hugged it close. Then they all headed back to Vale. On the way, they noticed the damage had been reversed, and everything was back to normal.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"So, Dalton," said Garet. "How 'bout a tag team battle. You and Mia against me and Felix." he said, holding up a Pokè Ball, while Felix and Mia did the same.

Dalton smiled happily and kissed Mia on the cheek. "Sure, Garet. Go, Nova!"

The Pikachu, officially dubbed Nova by Dalton, popped out of the ball. It didn't have it's hot dog, so it must of left it in it's ball.

"Go, Totodile!" shouted Mia. A cute blue dancing alligator popped out of the ball.

"Go, Torchic!" bellowed Garet. A cuter orange bird with a red plumage hopped out.

"Go, Geodude!" yelled Felix. A small rock with two huge arms and eyes came out.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"So, Sis, how you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you."

Shortly after the battle, Dalton had Teleported into Alex's lair, grabbed Sheba, and Teleported out. With a complex healing method, Jenna was able to purify her.

"Good. Looks like everything is back to normal. Now, if you'll kindly excuse me..."

Dalton walked out and found Mia.

"Yes?" she said sweetly.

"Well...ummm... Mia.." he said, fighting her powers of seduction, "...umm..."

Mia looked at him curiously. Crap. 'The look' always got him.

He reached behind his back and pulled out a box. "Mia... ummm..." He started sweating profusely.

"Mia... will you marry me?

He opened the box to reveal a blue and purple necklace. He felt it being pulled out of the box. When Mia opened it, it showed a picture of a Mercury and a Jupiter Djinni cuddling each other. It was made of solid gold.

Mia's eyes were shining. "Yes, I will marry you."

Then the two shared in a heart warming kiss.

In a few months, the double wedding for Dalton and Mia plus Isaac and Jenna was going to be held in a month.

Halfway to that, the couple (Dalton and Mia) had their own house.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Yay! I now give review responses by email. See you next time!

Next time on Summer Sky: Chapter 5: The Wedding


	5. The Wedding

Woot! Chapter five! This will be the longest one yet, due to the fact that it talks about before, during, and after the wedding. The before part doesn't feature Isaac and Jenna, but it does talk about Dalton and Mia, because they're the main focus of the story. Also, this is the last one.

Chibi Dalton: ... :D Yay!

Chibi Mia: (dreamy look) Sigh...

Rayquaza: You people better start reviewing! I mean, geez! Over two hundred fifty hits, and one review. ONE REVIEW! START REVIEWING OR I'LL KILL YOU! (breaths fire everywhere then slashes Chibi Alex with his claws)

Chibi Alex: AUGH! (dead)

Chibi Isaac: (eyes bulge)

Chibi Garet: (backing away) I'm staying away from you.

Chibi Jenna: Review or we'll sic him on you.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Golden Sun: Summer Sky

Chapter 5: The Wedding

Three Jupiter Adepts and a Mercury Adept were in Dalton and Mia's house.

It was the day of the big wedding, and Ivan had come to help Dalton while Sheba helped Mia.

Suddenly, a scream came from Dalton's room.

"AAAHHH! GOD!" screamed Dalton. "I have to wear that!"

Ivan was holding up a dark violet tuxedo with a matching pair of pants in one hand. They were so close to being black that they seemed black, but if you looked closely you could see they weren't black, but an extremely dark purplish color. They also had a white flower on the pocket of the tuxedo. The flower had a slight pinkish tinge to it. In the other hand, Ivan was holding a pair of boots that were a slightly dark shade of lavender. He was also holding a top hat that was the exact same color as the boots were.

Ivan nodded. "Yeah, if you want to look good for Mia." He grinned.

Dalton blushed. "Hey!" he said. Ivan laughed.

"Why can't I just wear what I'm wearing now?" Dalton asked, losing his mind for a second. He was wearing a green hoodie with white sleeves. The shirt had a golden spade that was on fire on it. The hood had the exact same symbol on top of it. He was also wearing a pair of denim jeans and some sneakers.

Ivan looked at him as if he were crazy, which he was right then.

"Oh, yeah," he said, remembering what was going on. "It's a wedding. Damn."

"Wow, thats the first time I've heard something like that come out of your mouth before. Mia won't appreciate that." said Ivan, grinning again. He never heard him say damn in the first chapter.

Dalton once again blushed and started to open his mouth to protest when a shout came from the room across from theirs.

"DAMMIT!" yelled the voice of Mia.

Ivan just stood there. His grin had been wiped off his face and slapped on Dalton's.

"That's my wife for you, Ivan." he said, grinning like Ivan had been just a second before.

Ivan threw the clothes at him. "Just shut up and get those things on." he said.

Dalton walked to the door and put his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. He turned to Ivan and said, "Hasta la vista, Ivan." in a deep voice like Arnold Schwarzenegger before proceeding out the door.

Ivan rolled his eyes when he heard the bathroom door shut.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Dalton undressed and threw his clothes in the handy laundry hamper he kept in his bathroom closet just for that purpose.

He grabbed a slightly small towel of the towel rack in the closet and tied it around his waist so it covered the entire bottom half of his body, and stayed there and didn't slide down or anything like that under any circumstances, even if it got wet. He always did that. Then he put his clothes for the wedding in there, and closed the door to hiscloset.

Then he opened the _shower_ door, which was close to the bathroom door, and turned it on. When the water was warm, he stepped in, towel and all, and closed the door. He enjoyed the water for a few minutes.

Then he started to wash his hair. He had just grabbed his bottle of shampoo when the door to the _bathroom_ opened. He looked through the glass screen to see Mia step in. While she closed the door, she noticed him. That's one reason why he always wore a towel in the shower. If Mia stepped in.

Since they were only engaged at the moment, they didn't let each other see the other...well, I'll just say exposed at the moment. Once they were married, it wouldn't be a problem, but Dalton always wore a towel. He just liked to, even before he proposed to Mia.

"Oh. I didn't know you were in here." said Mia. "Well... could you please turn away for a minute? I'll tell you when it's okay."

He nodded and turned away. While he claimed the entire left side of the bathroom and the shower, Mia claimed the entire right side and the bath tub. He heard her turn on the water, then heard her open her closet and put her clothes in there, the wedding outfit for later, the other clothes for when it was time to do laundry.

The water in their bath tub flowed extremely fast and dumped a lot of water out, about a gallon every five seconds, so he didn't have to wait long.

He heard the bath screen slide close and the water splash. "Okay," said Mia.

He turned, and through the glass, saw Mia in a bath tub that was totally covering her in bubbles. She always added bubbles to the bath, as Dalton always wore a towel. She was resting her head on one of those bath pillows, and her aquamarine locks were floating freely in the water.

Dalton took his shampoo and applied it. While he was, he asked Mia, "So, what do you think the wedding's going to be like?"

She gave him 'the look' like she did when he proposed to her. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Like, how are they going to do it? It's a double wedding." he said.

"I would guess at the same time, perhaps." she answered.

There was a silence, during which the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the shower spewing water.

Suddenly, it shut off. The shower door opened, and out stepped Dalton. He grabbed his clothes out of the closet and put his hand on the door handle.

"Ah, well. See you later, Mia!" he said. He stepped out and the door shut behind him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

He walked into his room, past Ivan, and into the miniature bathroom in his room. It had the toilet (duh), a towel rack, a sink, and a little changing station.

His Pikachu, named Nova, sat on the counter of the sink, eating a hot dog happily.

He hung the towel on the rack and changed.

"So, how do I look, Nova?"

Nova held up two fingers and said, "Pi pikachu!"

He grinned. "Ivan had better be right," he said.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Oh my God! Mia, you look so cute!"

Sheba was looking at Mia in her wedding outfit. In her pale blue bridal outfit, she was really a sight to behold.

"Wait until Dalton sees me like this," she said, and they both giggled.

"Well anyways, we have to get there early, so we should leave now."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Dalton stood on the sidelines of the wedding,

"You may now kiss the bride." he heard the rabbi say, and then saw Isaac and Jenna kiss each other. The audience applauded loudly and so did Dalton.

Isaac and Jenna stepped off the platform. Isaac turned to Dalton. "Good luck up there. You'll need it." he said, winking. Then the two left.

Dalton hopped up onto the platform. Now it was his turn...

The door down the hall opened and in stepped Mia. He should of been warned about how beautiful she would look.

"My God, she's hot." he let slip before he could stop himself. He mentally punched himself in the face for that. Did he just say that?

She stepped up onto the plat form, and he took her hand.

(Author's Note: I'm going to skip straight to the good part. Too long, otherwise.)

"Do you, Mia, take Dalton as your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the rabbi.

"I do," she replied.

"And do you, Dalton, take Mia as your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the rabbi.

Dalton rolled his eyes. _Why does he ask that?_, he thought. "I do." he replied.

"You may now kiss the bride." the rabbi announced.

_Here it comes, _thought Dalton. He planted his lips on Mia's, and they kissed.

The flashback came into his head, and he couldn't stop it.

**Flashback**

_Dalton's heart almost stopped beating. He ran to look for them._

_And then he found them._

_The two were kissing._

_Then he saw Isaac give him a malevolent, evil, and twisted smirk._

_Then he kissed Mia again._

**End Flashback**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_3 years later..._

"Mia?" asked Dalton.

"Yes?" she asked.

He told her about the flashback he had three years ago, and he asked her his question.

"Oh really? Then I guess it's time to up our relationship." She grabbed his hand,

Dalton's eyes bulged. "Oh God, Mia! I'm not ready for this! I'm only twenty, for Pete's sake!"

"Too bad." she said, smiling malevolently.

"NOOOOOO!" he screamed as Mia dragged him into a room.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_Four years later..._

They had left the house, only to come back with one more person in tow.

"Isn't she just precious?" cooed Dalton, handing his baby girl over to Mia.

"Yes she is. Isn't she?" said Mia to her baby.

She gurgled and clapped happily.

"Welcome home, Erika." said Dalton.

_**The End**_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

And there you have it. The final installment to Summer Sky.

Chibi Mia: For God's sake, I'm not that evil!

Chibi Dalton: (shaking and shivering uncontrollably)

Why are you shaking? Personally I think that was a good experience for you.(smiling malevolently)

Chibi Dalton: H-h-h...hey!

Anywho, I'm working on Summer Sky 2, so until I post it, go read Winter Wonderland or Firesky. Till then, folks, see ya!

Rayquaza: And remember, review...or else. (points to Alex's dead, bloody body)

Chibi Sheba: Ewwwwww!

Chibi Felix:O

Chibi Jenna: Review or when you fall asleep at night...you'll never wake up again.


	6. Complete Story

Jupi: Im here with my first ficcy! Yay!

Chibi Kirby: I'm his favorite muse!

Jupi: No, you're my 2nd favorite! -.-

Chibi Kirby: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!

Rayquaza: I'm his favorite!

Jupi: That's right! Now to the story!

Chibi Kirby: pouts Well...Beware of fluff & language.

Rayquaza: Jupi doesn't own Golden Sun. Don't let him have it, Camelot, or the world will be in ruins.

Golden Sun : Summer Sky

Chapter 1Lovers & Letters

Well, it's happening. Again.

Summer, the time of year when all is calm, love blossoms, and Kirby's trying to take everyone's Game Boy.

Of course, the latter was always happening in Vale.

"Damn!" shouted Dalton. The 19 year-old Jupiter Adept pushed past Isaac & Piers. "Give back my Game Boy!" he shouted, and continued chasing Kirby, followed closely by Mia, his girlfriend.

Kirby looked back and saw Dalton gaining. "Catch me if you can!" said Kirby, and sucked up a skateboard and became Wheel Kirby. Then he zoomed away with Dalton's Lavender Game Boy Advance SP.

Dalton skidded to a stop, and Mia collided with him, making them collapse in a heap. They looked at each other & laughed. Then Dalton & Mia untangled themselves and got up. "Whew..." sighed Dalton. He ran his fingers through his vivid purple hair. " That's the last Game Boy I had. Crap!"

Then, in a flash of aquamarine & violet, Mia had Dalton pinned to the ground. Her angelic gaze pierced through his hazelnut eyes and melted his heart to the core. This made him blush a brilliant shade of ruby. "Oh, Dalton, you never know when surprises may come up." said Mia. Then she and Dalton rolled in the grass without a care in the world, laughing.

Meanwhile, Isaac & Piers were watching them.

Piers was smiling at the couple. "Don't they make just the best couple, Isaac?" he asked. "Not in the slightest." said Isaac. Piers looked at him questionably. From that point on, he decided to watch Isaac carefully.

_The next day..._

Mia woke up happily, yawning and stretching. She then went to Dalton's room. But she didn't expect what greeted her when she got there.

A note was on the door. She took it and read it.

_Dear Mia or whoever reads this,_

_I have left for Contigo with Ivan. Ivan learned that Hama needed us Jupiter Adepts through telepathy. We have not learned the reason, but I will inform you all when we find out. Also, whoever reads this, tell Sheba to take the Teleport Lapis and Teleport to Contigo. Hama said it was too dangerous for her to come with us or to come during the night. This may be related to why we are needed. We don't expect to be back for about a week & a half. _

_Sincerely,_

_Dalton_

Mia did not understand this, but neither did Dalton or Ivan. She then woke up Sheba and showed her the note. Before she left, Sheba said, "Mia, you should try to stay away from Isaac. Piers informed me he's been acting strange lately." Mia thanked her and watched Sheba disappear into thin air.

Then she went downstairs and showed everyone else the note. After everyone left to start their day(s), Mia went to the kitchen, got breakfast, and thought about what she would do that day. She decided that she would take a walk around Vale and see what might be happening around the newly rebuilt town.

But Isaac had different plans for her. "Finally," he said, "with Dalton gone, Mia will be mine, and I will get revenge on Jenna!" Isaac remembered how she had double-crossed him.

**Flashback**

_Isaac had taken a break from a long training session with Felix. He was just about to go to his house when he heard something that sounded like Jenna giggling. Then he looked and saw Jenna with Piers. Piers was blushing with embarrassment and smiling. _

_"Of course I will, silly!" he heard Jenna say. Isaac thought that Piers had just asked Jenna out. A vein throbbed on his forehead, and his face twisted into a terrifyingly over-accurate description of angry. He ran away with a face obviously full of total rage, but he was crying. Anybody who watched him would and could see the salty tears flowing behind him._

**End Flashback**

Isaac steamed with rage at the thought. "Damn that bitch of a traitor!" he hissed. "But today, everything will change." He smiled malevolently. "Everything will change."

Mia had finished her breakfast and gone outside. It was a blissfully sunny day and the birds were chirping. She then started to walk. She thought about what Dalton might be doing about now, when she suspected that somebody was following her.

She turned around - and saw nothing. She then shrugged, turned back and she resumed her walk. All of a sudden, she was hit hard in the back by something, and about three seconds later, the only thing she could think about was a certain blonde Venus Adept-Isaac.

Jupi: Cliffy! I am soooo evil! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Rayquaza: R-iight... Ummm... reviews are appreciated.

Chibi Kirby: No, reviews are necessary! Jupi said he won't update until he gets 6 or 7 reviews!

Rayquaza: sweatdrops Not good...

Jupi: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Next time on Summer Sky: Chapter 2Dalton & Ivan's Adventure

Jupi: Alright! Finally!!!!!!! Chapter 2!

Chibi Kirby & Rayquaza: YAY!

Random People in Audience: YAY!

Jupi: I got a bit of inspiration, even without reviews, so I decided, "What the crap." Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!

Chibi Garet: On with the show!

Chibi Sheba: I LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

Jupi: Camelot owns Golden Sun. I heard that the next GS game, if they make it, will be (probably) for GameCube. YAY!

Golden Sun Summer Sky

Chapter 2 Ivan and Dalton's Adventure

"Dalton!" screamed Ivan, "Get up here, NOW!" Dalton heard Ivan's shout and ran outside with his Soul Brand and found himself face-to-face with a giant Sea Serpent. Dalton looked down at his Soul Brand, then at the Sea Serpent. He threw his Soul Brand back into his room.

"Huh?!?" said Ivan, while pulling out his Phaeton's Blade. "Are you mad?"

Dalton then closed his eyes and tilted his head upward. Then he stuck his hand up in the air. Suddenly, particles started flying toward Dalton's hand. They came and came until a mechanical hilt with a button on the side. He then opened his eyes and grinned at Ivan. Ivan grinned back and sheathed his Phaeton's Blade.

The monster saw it's opportunity and lunged at Dalton. Then Dalton looked at the serpent, grinned evilly, and shouted,"FEAR MY ALMIGHTY AUTHOR POWERS!!!" Dalton then activated the lightsaber and jumped at the monster, and with one of those cool electronical laserish swishing noises, Dalton had cut off the serpents head and landed safely & swiftly. The serpent's body lay lifeless on the deck, and Dalton and Ivan grinned at each other.

Then the body started shaking. Dalton & Ivan could only watch in plain horror as the monster grew 2 heads and the fight began.

Sea Serpent King appears!

Dalton casts Thunder Card!

Dalton threw a card at the monster and it swells up and plasma bolts come out and strike the serpent, which screams in pain.

Sea Serpent King takes OMFG! It takes 20000 damage!!!!!!

Ivan's Phaeton's blade let's out a howl! Light Surge Pwnage!

Bursts of light rain down on the monster which yells in agony, then Ivan jumps swiftly up to the monsters face. The sky becomes vivid black and Ivan slashes the monster in the face. Big letters appear saying "OWN3D!" and then everything turns back to normal.

The serpent reeled back and forth in pain.

Dalton unleashes Gale!

A djinni appeared out of thin air. It took a deep breath and blew. It's breath created a huge gale that blew the Serpent King off the boat and to who knows where.

Well, we know.

Saturos stood at the Venus Lighthouse Aerie.

"Finally!" he said. "Now I can rule the world! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha cough, cough.. ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..."

About 2 hours later...

"...ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly, a giant sea serpent collided with him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed Saturos as he, once again, tumbled back into the beacon.

Meanwhile, Dalton's ship, the _Hurricane_, was docked at Contigo.

"Hama! It's so good to see you!" said Ivan embracing his sister in a long time no see hug. She returned the hug with a smile.

Then she pulled away and her face got serious.

"I have called you here because I have learned some things. First, I have learned the location of Anemos. And second, The 2 Children of Anemos are needed there.

"Woah, wait a second. 2? I'm one, but then, whose the other?" asked Sheba.

Hama turned very solemn. "Dalton."

All eyes turned to him.

"You're kidding." said Dalton, gaping.

Hama looked him straight in the eye. She wasn't kidding.

Dalton fainted onto the ground.

"...Dalton?"

"Uhhh...huh?"

Dalton got up.

awkward silence...

"I am from Anemos!" he whooped.

"He obviously likes that." said Sheba.

Dalton took one look at Sheba, and hugged her.

"Sister!!!" he said, cuddling Sheba in a death grip, and making them look... pretty cute together.

"SISTER?!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Sheba.

Hama nodded. "Yes, you two were born from the same parents. He must have learned that somehow during his period of unconsciousness." Sheba shrugged and returned Dalton's hug.

After the two broke apart, which was about 5 minutes later, Hama continued. "Now, go to the portal of Anemos, and help them with whatever problem has arisen."

The three found the Portal, and looked at one another.

"This is it, then?" asked Sheba.

"Most likely." said Dalton, resisting the urge to hug Sheba again.

"Well, let's go!" said Ivan, trying to seem heroic.

The three stepped into the portal, and the unknown.

Jupi: Ooooohh, yeah! Next chapter, we will see what's going on with the others back at Vale. We will also see what is going on with the Contigan and Children of Anemos.

Chibi Sheba is squeezing the life out of Chibi Dalton.

Chibi Dalton is blushing.

Chibi Ivan is glaring at the two.

Jupi: HEY! STOP KILLING MY CHIBI SELF, SHEBA!!!!

Chibi Sheba ignores him and contiues squeezing Chibi Dalton.

Chibi Ivan and Jupi get extremely angry.

Jupi/Ivan: $HT!

Chibi Felix: EEEEEE!!!!! Review before Jupi and Ivan unleash their horrible wrath and inflict serious pain on us!

Next Chapter: Apocalypse

No crud, just right to the story.

Golden Sun: Summer Sky

Chapter 3: Apocalypse

Anemos wasn't at all like they thought.

It was more.

The sweet smell of strawberries drifted through their nostrils, and they inhaled it with a relaxed feeling.

Angels were everywhere. All the people were angels, with little wings sticking out of their backs, and haloes over their heads.

There was also a fountain that many people bathed in. The water was pure, and when it touched the surface, bubbles frothed out, for...obvious reasons.

Also the town was clean and alluring. It was too much for them. There was even a variety of shops scattered around the place. Anemos was a big city, and the shops covered a fourth of it. The fountain took up half!

It was paradise. It was Heaven. It was more than that, but they couldn't describe it.

Sheba had already slipped into the fountain, already sighing out of relaxation. Ivan noticed this and slipped in next to her. The two snuggled together in the fountain, the smell of the strawberries hypnotizing their minds.

The only one immune to this was Dalton.

"WTF ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?!?!?!?!" he screamed causing all the noise in the city to mute, and everyone to stare at him.

He slapped his forehead in disgust, oblivious to the stares he was getting.

"Okay, screw this!" he said impatiently. He walked towards the mountains, leaving the two to their...business.

He reached the top of Mount Riven (A.N: Zzzzzzzzzzzz...huh?)

and sat there. He just sat. He had no clue what to do and neither did those 2...blonde midgets back there. He harumphed and started into his period of meditation.

Meanwhile, something different was going on.

"Finally." said a cool, calm voice. "It is done."

Alex threw back his head and laughed his evil cackle.

Eventually, they had done what they needed in Anemos, which was provide the city with supplies, and they were already on their way back. As a matter of fact, they were halfway to Vale from Vault.

Sorry. Now they're at Vale.

The first thing that happened when they came back was a crying Jenna flew into his arms. He embraced her by instinct and tried to comfort her.

"Jenna, Jenna, what's the matter?" he asked.

"I-I-I-I tried to get through to h-her b-but I c-c-couldn't!" she choked. Then she started crying harder.

"Get through to who?" he asked, becoming very solemn. He didn't like the sound of this.

"M-m-m-mia!" she choked. "She's with Isaac!"

Dalton's heart almost stopped beating. He ran to look for them.

And then he found them.

The two were kissing.

Then he saw Isaac give him a malevolent, evil, and twisted smirk.

Then he kissed Mia again.

Something in Dalton's fragile mind snapped. He fell and let the tears fall freely to the ground.

His only girlfriend..._gone. Stolen._

He got up and ran. He ran past everyone he knew. He ran straight out of Vale.

He stopped somewhere around Vault.

It had been abandoned. It was a ghost town. Dalton fell once again to the ground and cried even more.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around to find...Alex.

"Heartbroken, are we?" he asked.

Dalton just nodded.

"You want her back, don't you?"

Again, Dalton nodded.

"Then join me, and I will help you get her back.

Dalton snapped. He would never be the same. He stood up and walked over towards Alex.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Excellent." Alex laughed once more, and this time, so did Dalton.

Everyone except Isaac and Mia had formed a party. They had no idea what to do.

"Okay, maybe we could kill Isaac?" asked Garet.

"No, Garet. No excessive violence." said Jenna.

"Aw, man!" exclaimed Garet.

"Maybe we should-" Sheba began, but then she twitched and her eyes slid out of focus. They all stared at her. Then her eyes slid back into focus and she collapsed, panting heavily.

"Nonono, this can't be true, NONONONONO!" she screamed.

Ivan grabbed her and asked, "Sheba, what's wrong?"

She looked back at them all with fearful eyes and said, "Dalton...has...joined...Alex."

Everyone just gaped at her. There were also a few gasps among the group.

Felix stood up. "Look, I'm going to stop them. Whose with me?" he asked.

Every single person raised their hand.

"Then let's go."

They did not expect what they saw when they left Vale.

A barren wasteland.

All the trees had been simply annihilated and the ground scorched.

"Wha-wha-what is going on here?!?!" asked Piers.

Then they noticed a big ball of power in front of Vault.

They all headed toward it.

When they reached it, it spoke. "Why, hello." it hissed. "Fancy meeting you here."

They all recognized that voice. They just couldn't believe it.

"D-d-d-dalton?" asked Felix.

"Yes." the voice of Dalton hissed. The ball turned around to reveal Dalton with a menacing cape and flaming red eyes.

To be honest, they were scared as hell.

"Why don't you stay, enjoy the party, and have a blast," hissed Dalton. Dullahan stomped up next to him and created a Formina Sage.

"-before you DIE!" finished Dalton.

Dullahan brought his powerful magical attack on every one. They were scattered across the ground.

Dalton just sneered at their fate.

" Why...Dalton?...why..." Felix asked weakly, before passing out.

Dalton cackled and continued his search. He found Sheba's body and picked up. Then he vanished.

Dalton suddenly Teleported in front of Alex.

"I have brought her, sire." he said, handing Sheba's body to him.

"Excellent." Alex said in a Mr. Burns kind of way. He took a purple sack and put his hand in it and pulled out a strange black powder. He put some of this black powder into Sheba's mouth.

Sheba suddenly grew a bit darker, and she also had a menacing cape. She suddenly opened her now vivid red eyes and stood up.

"How do you feel, Sister?" asked Dalton in a low hiss.

She looked at him and smiled evilly. "It feels good to be alive!" she hissed. The two quickly kissed one another.

All three of them, Alex, Dalton, and Sheba, all shared a cruel laugh that shook the Earth to it's very core.

Wow. Who knew being evil could be so much fun? (grins like a psycho)

WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Chibi Isaac: Please review before Jupi goes insane.

Chibi Dalton: HEY, YOU EVIL ASSHOLE!! GIVE BACK MIA!!! (steals Mia back, sticks tongue out him, and kisses Mia)

Chibi Mia: (blushes and wholeheartedly returns the kiss)

Rayquaza: Just review, that's the whole point.

NO FAIR! How come you get to have Mia? Curse you, smaller version of myself!!!!!

Chibi Dalton: MLEAH! (sticks tongue out at him)

GAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

Again, no crud.

Golden Sun: Summer Sky

Chapter 4: The Hot Dog Eating Pikachu

Destruction.

Death.

It was looming, and all of Weyward knew it, too.

Every day since what everyone called 'the incident', the sky had always been gray and gloomy.

Right now, Piers had found out what Isaac did, and he was angry.

Actually, angry was the understatement of the year.

"WHY?!?!?" he screamed at Isaac, furious and sad at the same time. "Why did you do this to Mia? To Dalton? To Jenna?!?!?"

"BECAUSE YOU STOLE JENNA FROM ME!!!!!" was Isaac's loud reply.

"...? Oh... you saw that, didn't you? Well, no I didn't ask her out. I asked her to help me with my dating problem. I had trouble asking out this girl, and she helped me." Piers blushed as he said this.

Isaac gaped. "Wha...wha...what????? Really?"

Piers nodded.

Isaac smiled happily.

"What's going on down here? The racket woke me up." Isaac turned, still smiling, to see Jenna herself standing at the bottom of the stairs.

His smile melted.

Isaac rushed up to her and kissed her.

Jenna blushed.

"Jenna," he began, "I regret what I have done, and I beg for your forgiveness."

Jenna smiled and kissed him.

Isaac blushed too, and then returned the kiss. The two melded into one another and they kissed for a long time.

Then Isaac let go. He knew some thing had to be done. He snapped his fingers happily.

/\/\/\/\/VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Mia blinked.

"Huh?" she said "Where..where am I?" She looked next to her and found Felix next to her.

"Oh, you're awake." said Felix. Then he gave her a detailed explanation of what happened.

"Isaac...he's such a kind-hearted boy. How could he do that?" she said.

There was a long pause.

"I'm going after Dalton." she said.

"But-" Felix protested.

"Be quiet. I've made up my mind. Get everybody. I can prove I will be able to purge him of evil."

He obeyed.

She looked down at the Pokè Ball hanging on the violet chain around her neck.

"Dalton... I'll save you yet."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Well, the world will be ours in a matter of time. Hmm... which city should we conquer first?" asked Alex.

"Anemos!!" shouted Sheba and Dalton at the same time.

"Well then," Alex chuckled, " Anemos it is."

Pit pat pit pat pit pat.

"Seems we have some intruders outside." said Sheba.

"I'll take care of them." said Dalton, and he disappeared in a huge explosion of darkness like enemies in the Zelda: Windwaker game do when you kill them.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

They had _all _gone to the cave this time. Isaac and Jenna were leading, Mia was making up the back, and everyone else was in between. Just before they entered the cave, they heard an explosion behind them.

They turned, and there he was. Dalton, in all his glory.

So you've returned. And you've brought that traitor Isaac, and..." He trailed off when he saw Mia. His eyes widened. The others grinned. Mia wasn't lying when she said she could do it.

"...Mia." He goggled at her. When did...

They noticed something about him. His hair had changed from black to black with his trademark vivid purple hair streaked across it, and his eyes weren't as red as before. He was starting to look more like a Jupiter Adept and less like a Mars Adept. Mia was already affecting him. That was a good sign.

Mia stepped forward. "Dalton, please, come back to me." she said. "I..I..I love you."

That triggered something in Dalton's brain. He clutched his head. His hair turned all vivid purple, but his eyes turned totally red. Then his hair turned black but his eyes turned his original hazelnut color. Then vivid purple hair and hazelnut eyes. Then black hair and red eyes. He kept flashing different colors. Everyone stepped back in fear, except Mia.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Alex suddenly kneeled over in pain.

"What's wrong?" Sheba asked.

"He's breaking hold..." Alex said.

Sheba gasped angrily. "Damn!" she swore.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Dalton was flashing faster. Suddenly he turned a golden yellow and stood up with his head facing the sky. He was lifted into the air.

(Starts playing Super Mario 64 Vanish Cap theme.)

Everybody saw a sun rise up from him.

"Is that the..." began Jenna.

"...Golden Sun?" finished Ivan.

Suddenly, it exploded into three different parts. One slammed into Dalton. Another slammed into Isaac. The last one zoomed into the cave and hit Alex. Each person absorbed the golden power they were hit by.

(Vanish Cap theme ends.)

(Super Mario 64 Wing Cap theme starts.)

Suddenly an orange light erupted from Isaac and a purple from Dalton. They wrapped around one another. A blue light suddenly came from the cave. They all intertwined. Suddenly, a blast of orange and blue hit Dalton, a blast of blue and purple hit Isaac, and a blast of orange and purple zoomed into the cave.

Dalton flashed once, then twice, then a third time, and all the alchemic power was spread out and hit everyone except Isaac.

Dalton then floated towards the ground, and landed with a soft thud.

His hair was vivid purple and his eyes were a hazelnut color.

Mia's eyes filled with tears of joy.

He was back.

He got up and grabbed Mia.

(Wing Cap theme ends.)

(Super Mario 64 Metal Cap theme starts playing.)

They embrace and kiss, kissing as if there wasn't a care in the world.

Then the sky turned totally black. There was a sudden flash and the sky redeemed it's famous blue color.

(Metal Cap Theme ends.)

"Dalton..." said Mia. "I've had something to give you. And now, its yours.

She took the violet Pokè Ball chain off her neck and put it around his.

It matched perfectly.

He took the ball off the chain and threw it in the air. "Go, Pokè Ball!" he shouted.

A flash filled the area.

A Pikachu with lime green cheeks and regular green back markings and a tail mark popped out. What stood out was it was eating a hot dog smothered in ketchup.

"Pika!" it said happily, and took a huge bite out of the hot dog.

Dalton picked it up and hugged it close. Then they all headed back to Vale. On the way, they noticed the damage had been reversed, and everything was back to normal.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"So, Dalton," said Garet. "How 'bout a tag team battle. You and Mia against me and Felix." he said, holding up a Pokè Ball, while Felix and Mia did the same.

Dalton smiled happily and kissed Mia on the cheek. "Sure, Garet. Go, Nova!"

The Pikachu, officially dubbed Nova by Dalton, popped out of the ball. It didn't have it's hot dog, so it must of left it in it's ball.

"Go, Totodile!" shouted Mia. A cute blue dancing alligator popped out of the ball.

"Go, Torchic!" bellowed Garet. A cuter orange bird with a red plumage hopped out.

"Go, Geodude!" yelled Felix. A small rock with two huge arms and eyes came out.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"So, Sis, how you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you."

Shortly after the battle, Dalton had Teleported into Alex's lair, grabbed Sheba, and Teleported out. With a complex healing method, Jenna was able to purify her.

"Good. Looks like everything is back to normal. Now, if you'll kindly excuse me..."

Dalton walked out and found Mia.

"Yes?" she said sweetly.

"Well...ummm... Mia.." he said, fighting her powers of seduction, "...umm..."

Mia looked at him curiously. Crap. 'The look' always got him.

He reached behind his back and pulled out a box. "Mia... ummm..." He started sweating profusely.

"Mia... will you marry me?

He opened the box to reveal a blue and purple necklace. He felt it being pulled out of the box. When Mia opened it, it showed a picture of a Mercury and a Jupiter Djinni cuddling each other. It was made of solid gold.

Mia's eyes were shining. "Yes, I will marry you."

Then the two shared in a heart warming kiss.

In a few months, the double wedding for Dalton and Mia plus Isaac and Jenna was going to be held in a month.

Halfway to that, the couple (Dalton and Mia) had their own house.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Yay! I now give review responses by email. See you next time!

Next time on Summer Sky: Chapter 5: The Wedding

Woot! Chapter five! This will be the longest one yet, due to the fact that it talks about before, during, and after the wedding. The before part doesn't feature Isaac and Jenna, but it does talk about Dalton and Mia, because they're the main focus of the story. Also, this is the last one.

Chibi Dalton: ... :D Yay!

Chibi Mia: (dreamy look) Sigh...

Rayquaza: You people better start reviewing! I mean, geez! Over two hundred fifty hits, and one review. ONE REVIEW! START REVIEWING OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!! (breaths fire everywhere then slashes Chibi Alex with his claws)

Chibi Alex: AUGH!! (dead)

Chibi Isaac: (eyes bulge)

Chibi Garet: (backing away) I'm staying away from you.

Chibi Jenna: Review or we'll sic him on you.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Golden Sun: Summer Sky

Chapter 5: The Wedding

Three Jupiter Adepts and a Mercury Adept were in Dalton and Mia's house.

It was the day of the big wedding, and Ivan had come to help Dalton while Sheba helped Mia.

Suddenly, a scream came from Dalton's room.

"AAAHHH! GOD!" screamed Dalton. "I have to wear that?!?!?!?!"

Ivan was holding up a dark violet tuxedo with a matching pair of pants in one hand. They were so close to being black that they seemed black, but if you looked closely you could see they weren't black, but an extremely dark purplish color. They also had a white flower on the pocket of the tuxedo. The flower had a slight pinkish tinge to it. In the other hand, Ivan was holding a pair of boots that were a slightly dark shade of lavender. He was also holding a top hat that was the exact same color as the boots were.

Ivan nodded. "Yeah, if you want to look good for Mia." He grinned.

Dalton blushed. "Hey!" he said. Ivan laughed.

"Why can't I just wear what I'm wearing now?" Dalton asked, losing his mind for a second. He was wearing a green hoodie with white sleeves. The shirt had a golden spade that was on fire on it. The hood had the exact same symbol on top of it. He was also wearing a pair of denim jeans and some sneakers.

Ivan looked at him as if he were crazy, which he was right then.

"Oh, yeah," he said, remembering what was going on. "It's a wedding. Damn."

"Wow, thats the first time I've heard something like that come out of your mouth before. Mia won't appreciate that." said Ivan, grinning again. He never heard him say damn in the first chapter.

Dalton once again blushed and started to open his mouth to protest when a shout came from the room across from theirs.

"DAMMIT!" yelled the voice of Mia.

Ivan just stood there. His grin had been wiped off his face and slapped on Dalton's.

"That's my wife for you, Ivan." he said, grinning like Ivan had been just a second before.

Ivan threw the clothes at him. "Just shut up and get those things on." he said.

Dalton walked to the door and put his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. He turned to Ivan and said, "Hasta la vista, Ivan." in a deep voice like Arnold Schwarzenegger before proceeding out the door.

Ivan rolled his eyes when he heard the bathroom door shut.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Dalton undressed and threw his clothes in the handy laundry hamper he kept in his bathroom closet just for that purpose.

He grabbed a slightly small towel of the towel rack in the closet and tied it around his waist so it covered the entire bottom half of his body, and stayed there and didn't slide down or anything like that under any circumstances, even if it got wet. He always did that. Then he put his clothes for the wedding in there, and closed the door to hiscloset.

Then he opened the _shower_ door, which was close to the bathroom door, and turned it on. When the water was warm, he stepped in, towel and all, and closed the door. He enjoyed the water for a few minutes.

Then he started to wash his hair. He had just grabbed his bottle of shampoo when the door to the _bathroom_ opened. He looked through the glass screen to see Mia step in. While she closed the door, she noticed him. That's one reason why he always wore a towel in the shower. If Mia stepped in.

Since they were only engaged at the moment, they didn't let each other see the other...well, I'll just say exposed at the moment. Once they were married, it wouldn't be a problem, but Dalton always wore a towel. He just liked to, even before he proposed to Mia.

"Oh. I didn't know you were in here." said Mia. "Well... could you please turn away for a minute? I'll tell you when it's okay."

He nodded and turned away. While he claimed the entire left side of the bathroom and the shower, Mia claimed the entire right side and the bath tub. He heard her turn on the water, then heard her open her closet and put her clothes in there, the wedding outfit for later, the other clothes for when it was time to do laundry.

The water in their bath tub flowed extremely fast and dumped a lot of water out, about a gallon every five seconds, so he didn't have to wait long.

He heard the bath screen slide close and the water splash. "Okay," said Mia.

He turned, and through the glass, saw Mia in a bath tub that was totally covering her in bubbles. She always added bubbles to the bath, as Dalton always wore a towel. She was resting her head on one of those bath pillows, and her aquamarine locks were floating freely in the water.

Dalton took his shampoo and applied it. While he was, he asked Mia, "So, what do you think the wedding's going to be like?"

She gave him 'the look' like she did when he proposed to her. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Like, how are they going to do it? It's a double wedding." he said.

"I would guess at the same time, perhaps." she answered.

There was a silence, during which the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the shower spewing water.

Suddenly, it shut off. The shower door opened, and out stepped Dalton. He grabbed his clothes out of the closet and put his hand on the door handle.

"Ah, well. See you later, Mia!" he said. He stepped out and the door shut behind him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

He walked into his room, past Ivan, and into the miniature bathroom in his room. It had the toilet (duh), a towel rack, a sink, and a little changing station.

His Pikachu, named Nova, sat on the counter of the sink, eating a hot dog happily.

He hung the towel on the rack and changed.

"So, how do I look, Nova?"

Nova held up two fingers and said, "Pi pikachu!"

He grinned. "Ivan had better be right," he said.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Oh my God! Mia, you look so cute!"

Sheba was looking at Mia in her wedding outfit. In her pale blue bridal outfit, she was really a sight to behold.

"Wait until Dalton sees me like this," she said, and they both giggled.

"Well anyways, we have to get there early, so we should leave now."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Dalton stood on the sidelines of the wedding,

"You may now kiss the bride." he heard the rabbi say, and then saw Isaac and Jenna kiss each other. The audience applauded loudly and so did Dalton.

Isaac and Jenna stepped off the platform. Isaac turned to Dalton. "Good luck up there. You'll need it." he said, winking. Then the two left.

Dalton hopped up onto the platform. Now it was his turn...

The door down the hall opened and in stepped Mia. He should of been warned about how beautiful she would look.

"My God, she's hot." he let slip before he could stop himself. He mentally punched himself in the face for that. Did he just say that?

She stepped up onto the plat form, and he took her hand.

(Author's Note: I'm going to skip straight to the good part. Too long, otherwise.)

"Do you, Mia, take Dalton as your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the rabbi.

"I do," she replied.

"And do you, Dalton, take Mia as your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the rabbi.

Dalton rolled his eyes. _Why does he ask that?_, he thought. "I do." he replied.

"You may now kiss the bride." the rabbi announced.

_Here it comes, _thought Dalton. He planted his lips on Mia's, and they kissed.

The flashback came into his head, and he couldn't stop it.

**Flashback**

_Dalton's heart almost stopped beating. He ran to look for them._

_And then he found them._

_The two were kissing._

_Then he saw Isaac give him a malevolent, evil, and twisted smirk._

_Then he kissed Mia again._

**End Flashback**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_3 years later..._

"Mia?" asked Dalton.

"Yes?" she asked.

He told her about the flashback he had three years ago, and he asked her his question.

"Oh really? Then I guess it's time to up our relationship." She grabbed his hand,

Dalton's eyes bulged. "Oh God, Mia! I'm not ready for this! I'm only twenty, for Pete's sake!"

"Too bad." she said, smiling malevolently.

"NOOOOOO!!!!" he screamed as Mia dragged him into a room.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_Four years later..._

They had left the house, only to come back with one more person in tow.

"Isn't she just precious?" cooed Dalton, handing his baby girl over to Mia.

"Yes she is. Isn't she?" said Mia to her baby.

She gurgled and clapped happily.

"Welcome home, Erika." said Dalton.

_**The End**_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

And there you have it. The final installment to Summer Sky.

Chibi Mia: For God's sake, I'm not that evil!

Chibi Dalton: (shaking and shivering uncontrollably)

Why are you shaking? Personally I think that was a good experience for you.(smiling malevolently)

Chibi Dalton: H-h-h...hey!

Anywho, I'm working on Summer Sky 2, so until I post it, go read Winter Wonderland or Firesky. Till then, folks, see ya!

Rayquaza: And remember, review...or else. (points to Alex's dead, bloody body)

Chibi Sheba: Ewwwwww!!!

Chibi Felix:O

Chibi Jenna: Review or when you fall asleep at night...you'll never wake up again.


End file.
